


High School Reunion: Iowa Style

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Grace receives a letter, and it comes with many a memory.[incomplete and discontinued]





	High School Reunion: Iowa Style

Wayne walked into the bedroom, and found Grace sitting on the bed, surrounded by papers.

"What happened here?"

"Mail," she answered simply. He went over to kiss her, but as he got closer and closer to her, she smelled him, and stopped him with a wave of the hand. "Eww, you reek. What happened?"

"Jane and his stupid mind games," Rigsby said and decided not to kiss his fiancé—for now. He walked to the connecting bathroom while taking off his shirt.

"Lose a bet?" He merely grunted in response. Next she heard the shower being turned on, and smiled. She got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the lid on the toilet and sitting on it. "Come on, tell me about it."

"No." The shower stopped, so they could hear each other better.

"Please?" she asked in a sugar-sweet voice, and when he popped his head from behind the shower curtain she smiled sweetly. He went back to showering, and disappeared behind the curtain. She thought he wasn't going to answer, but just when she opened her mouth to say something, he spoke.

"There was a woman at the bar, who was with her husband and clearly happy in love, and he said he could get her number, or... y'know. Me and Cho said he couldn't. The wager? Us or him in the sewer." She stayed silent for the rest of his shower, and when he pulled the curtain aside, she was standing there with his towel.

She leaned up, but his voice stopped her. "Oh now I am allowed to kiss you?" She playfully slapped his arm, and mock-glared at him.

One hand holding his towel, the other one pulled her flush against him, making sure she didn't get wet, and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She moaned and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, only to realize he was wet and pull away.

"Love you," she whispered and placed a last small kiss on his lips, before exiting the bathroom and resuming her position on the bed.

"Love you too!" she heard him call after her, making her smile wider. She continued to go through the large pile of mail. Moments later, when he walked in naked, heading for the drawer, she took the opportunity to stare at his nice butt. After he put on boxers and a tee, he joined her on the bed. She giggled when he pulled her to him and started kissing her senseless. After a good ten minutes, he decided to let her go on doing whatever she was doing.

"Your magazines," she said and handed him a few magazines. They were the usual, mostly sports and cars. Grace carried on, softly talking while doing so. "Bill, bill, bill, junk, mail... oh." At that he looked up.

In her hand was a fancy-looking envelope. He squirmed to get close to read it.

"Ooh, Miss Grace Van Pelt," he said teasingly, but she didn't smile. "Are you going to open it? Cause I'm pretty curious as to what it is." She used the letter opener to open it, and took out a paper. She looked at the header and groaned.

"Please no," she said softly, but he still caught it. Now his interest was really piqued. He shifted and sat behind her, peeking over her shoulder at the letter. "We can hardly believe it has been ten years since we have been in High School. We don't want to let another year go by without the opportunity for all of us to get together," she read. "I'm not going." She tossed the letter and envelope to the side.

"Why not?" he asked and grabbed for the letter.

"You know why not, Wayne."

"Well, even if you don't go, you still gotta fill in this RSVP thing." She noticed another envelope, addressed to her in the same way as the previous one. She opened it.

"It's from my dad." That made him look at her. She smiled, then chuckled.

"What?"

"Gracey," she read aloud. "I know you got the reunion invitation. Come on, sweetheart, I know you've already decided that you aren't going, but at least consider it. And before you think it, THEY actually remembered you. At least come visit me sometime. It's been ten years, there's more than enough water under the bridge. Love, dad." Grace smiled.

"Did you really think they wouldn't send you an invite?" Grace nodded. She shrugged. "If you want  _my_  opinion..." He stopped to think about what he was going to say.

"Yes?" she asked with an amused smile.

"I think you should at least go visit your dad, Gracey," he added the last part to lighten his statement, and it had the desired effect.

"If anybody finds out about that nickname..." she left the threat hanging, making him gulp.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled against her shoulder.


End file.
